How to Train a Priestess
by Fire Inu Princess
Summary: Kagome is a priestess that is frail and weak, but tries to prove herself but no one lets her. But one day, an encounter will change her life, but this help is from a creature that she had been raised to believe to be evil... what will happen? R
1. Chapter 1

_"Miroku-kun, why can't I train like you and the others?" said a little girl in a white kimono. Her black hair tied back in short little pig tails. Her brown eyes looking up at a slightly older boy with short black hair, eyes blue as sapphires as he looked down at the little girl. His eyes showed concern and a protective nature that no one would or had ever seen on a small boy but in his case, it was there just for her and those who he held dear to him._

_"Because Lady Kagome, your mother will not allow you to train with us. You're too frail even with your strong Sacred Power." Said the small boy, who had been identified as Miroku._

_In the village, it was common knowledge for children to start their training at the age of five, but there was a problem with this one little girl. Her body was too weak to handle the intense training. So she was never allowed to train with the other children her age or even the older children. This, to her she had found a little unfair. Pouting, Kagome said "I don't care if I'm small and frail. I wanna learn how to fight!"_

_This was a typical day in the village, Kagome would beg and plead for someone to teach her and each and every day it would be the same thing. "Kagome, why are you bugging people so much for this?! Tell me that Kagome please!" shouted Miroku, starting to get annoyed with the idea that Kagome tried to get on his nerves so she could learn how to fight._

_Kagome started to sniffle as she said "I don't want to lose anyone like I lost daddy."_

_Miroku stared at Kagome with a soft expression. He knew that she had been lonely since her father was taken away by those terrible demons. For hundreds of years, demons and humans have been at war and they all knew that. It was the reason why they train, train to defend themselves and those they hold dear to them. But, Miroku knew that it had its toll on Kagome for she can still remember what happened and it had only been a year ago._

_Her father risked his own life, to safe his daughter._

_Taking a deep breath, Miroku calmly said "you can keep yourself safe just by hiding Kagome. We won't talk about this anymore. Just let your fellow villagers protect you and your children as how it has always been." With that, Miroku started to walk away to finish his training for the day. Though, Kagome didn't let it go… she wanted to train, train to hunt down and kill the demon that took her father away from her, and she knew what kind of demon that took him away… one of the most powerful demons…_

It's been ten years since then, and Kagome still didn't let her desire to fight go. So, when no one was around in the training hall, she would practice her archery. Though, it doesn't look like it's going anywhere since she had been doing this for five years and she still cannot hit the target nor can she focus enough sacred energy within the arrow to glow.

Sighing softly, Kagome ran a hand through her long hair, which now reached the center of her back. Over the years, Kagome had become such a beauty to the point where almost every man had asked for her hand in marriage. Though, getting married was in the back of her mind for right now, she wants to kill the demon that had killed her father. Narrowing her eyes, she tried again, hoping to get this right. But, like the other times, she missed. But at least she had hit it this time instead of it just falling into the floor.

Rubbing her brown eyes with a tired and weary hand, she started to walk out of the hall thinking that today was enough. Her robes were now a lot different from when she was a child, instead of them being all white, she wore the typical red priestess pants and the white robe, her hair stayed loose though thinking that she would look stupid with her hair being styled like the other priestesses… Looking around, the young woman set the arrows and bow away before running out of the training hall. But she didn't get very far, for it seemed that she didn't have a lot of strength with her body being so frail.

"Kagome!" shouted a voice, causing her to jump in shock and surprise. Turning around, Kagome saw a tall and slim man with a small amount of muscle on him. His hair had grown a little since they were kids, which resulted in him tying it back at the nape of his neck. His eyes angry but also shined with a hint of concern for him. "What were you doing at the training hall?!" shouted the man.

"Nothing… just looking." Lied Kagome.

"Don't play games with me Kagome. I know you've been practicing. I told you not too, I'm to protect you and damn it you still don't listen to me!" shouted the young man.

"I'm sorry Miroku, but I have to do something! I won't be a house wife, I want to be a real priestess and no one will teach me!" shouted Kagome, her brown eyes shining with anger at the monk, showing him that she meant what she said. Miroku just sighed and ran a hand through his bangs. His clothes had also changed since he became a full-fledged monk. He wore a black inner robe with purple outer robe lining around his shoulder and downward to the hem around his feet and around his back.

His right hand covered by a glove which also covers a black hole in his hand. Something that had been given to him through to a curse a demon had cast upon his family years ago. Starting with his grandfather though everyone knew that nothing would stop Miroku from killing the demon that had cursed his family. Everyone had a reason for fighting demons and his was to free himself of the curse that took his father and grandfather.

Looking away, Kagome knew that she wasn't going to get anyone to teach her at this rate. Maybe she was meant to find help somewhere else. Or even, help from a guardian angel.

But, that was possibly just wishful thinking and nothing more. Looking up at Miroku one last time, Kagome just narrowed her eyes at him before making a break for it. Miroku chased after her, she knew he was… this had also happened so many times that she dared not to keep track of it in the least. Once Kagome had made it to her new location, she just wanted to try to get better… to get stronger. But, no matter what that just didn't seem like it was meant to be.

Sniffling, the young woman cried into her hands.

She hated this, hated that she was born so frail, that she was given such amazing powers and yet she just couldn't use them. Kagome felt like it was cruel fate for this to have happened to her. Running a hand through her hair, the young black haired woman tried to forget about her problems… least for now. Looking up at the sky, it seemed so dark. She had been in the shed for a while and felt like this day had gone by so quickly.

Suddenly, the night sky had filled with loud roars. Kagome's eyes were wide with shock and fear. That was something that she didn't want to see ever again. Just thinking about a demon attack made her heart feel like it was being squeezed. Taking a deep breath, she ran back to the village. Nothing was going to stop her; she was going to make sure that she shot down a demon. There would be nothing, and she meant nothing that was going to stop her!

Narrowing her brown eyes into slits, the young woman charged into the village, rushing past the screaming villagers. Least, the ones that were still in training and those who didn't train. Kagome knew that they were innocents and that it wasn't worth their lives to fight demons. That, and well they don't like the idea of killing. Looking up at the sky, she could see different kinds of demons. Moth demons, snake demons, different kinds of birds, cats, bears running through the trees… there were so many of them that she had trouble finding them.

But, there was only one demon that she wanted to shoot down. Letting out a human growl, Kagome rushed into the training hall and rushed back out, far from the village. Knowing fully well that the breed of demon that she wanted would come in from the less populated spot in the whole village.

Rushing through the trees, Kagome could hear the sound of twigs breaking under her feet, the sound of leaves slapping against her skin by their branches. She knew that that this could be her chance. A chance to show that she was a real priestess. Grinning, the young woman got to the edge of the cliff and looked up at the sky, notching an arrow onto the bow as she tried to focus on the sky, focus on her sacred energy as caused t to flow through her body and into the arrow.

Four words passed through Kagome's mind, and they were _'I can do this, I can do this, I can do this!' _She looked up again and that was when she heard it. The terrible roar, the roar of a beast. Kagome clearly remembered that roar from her childhood from the way these monsters rushed into her village, took their food and her father along with a few villagers.

Up into the sky were a few kinds of breeds… all of them dog based. Wolves, foxes and finally the dogs. There were only two silver dogs, least the ones that were even close to resembling the one that took her father away. The only one to understand her… Both dogs were huge, possibly a third of the size of their whole village, and the village was huge. Both white as the snow, the left had two magenta stripes on his face, around the muzzle. A blue crescent moon on his forehead and long ears. Eyes red as blood and irises a dark blue. The dog next to that one was a little shorter than the other, though instead of two magenta stripes, there was only one purple strip on each cheek and no moon…

Kagome's hands shook a bit, the fear of demons still coursed through her but this was her only chance. She had to kill it, had to take it down and make sure that nothing got in her way ever! This was her one and only chance to prove herself to them all. Taking a deep breath, Kagome pushed in more of her sacred energy into the arrow and forced it into the tip of the arrow head. "Die." Shouted Kagome as she launched the arrow, watching as it soared through the sky. This was it, the moment of truth!

The one dog stared at the arrow in shock and tried to get out of the way though it wasn't enough. The arrow hit its mark alright. But it only hit the demon's leg causing it to roar out in pain and started to fall over. Kagome smirked as she rushed into the forest. Though, it seemed that the other demons kept on going into the village. Maybe they didn't care about their own after all… that just seemed sad but that was monsters for you. Shaking her head, Kagome kept on going toward the village and saw that everyone was already fighting to defend their home. Tonight sure was going to be weird that was for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome couldn't believe that she had hit a dog demon. There was no way that she was going to let this moment go. If she really did take it down, then maybe she would be acknowledged for a change. This was something that she had wanted for a long time, and nothing was going to keep her from getting what she wanted. Though, for some reason she felt a little bad for what she did.

But, there was something in her back… telling her that she shouldn't be killing this beast. Though Kagome pushed that thought into the back of her mind not wanting to deal with those thoughts. Right now, she was more focused on getting to that demon and finishing the job. The young woman knew that this was the only chance that she would ever have and… it had almost been impossible just to have gotten that chance.

As she looked up at the sky, the young woman wondered how the village was… if anyone was looking for her… she didn't know, and couldn't really say for that matter. Ah well, not like it mattered to her anyway. Kagome knew that they could protect themselves since Miroku and her friend Sango were the best of the best and could easily handle even the worst of situations. With that in her thoughts, the young woman rushed through the forest, being careful not to fall over.

As she walked, the young woman noticed the blood starting to stain the ground… some of the tree branches broken and some bits of silver fur stuck on the broken wood. _'I'm close, I just know it… but where could it have gone?' _thought Kagome with confusion, tightly holding onto her bow as she carefully walked through the trees, to make sure that she didn't let herself get caught in this.

Narrowing her eyes, Kagome tried to get herself to relax… if she was going to kill this demon; she needed to be calm… to steel her nerves. There was no way that she should chicken out now. Kagome knew the risks of killing demons and knew that it would require killing these animals, these monsters! They don't give a damn about humans so she shouldn't give a damn about them.

Though, what she hadn't expected was to see the row of broken trees to go to the canyon that had a very small passage way. Frowning, the young woman slid the bow over her shoulder and started climb on down and smiled as she slowly started to make her way downward. Giggling, the young woman slowly and carefully made her way down the rocks, making sure to have a firm hold on the rocky walls that surrounded this place, not wanting to fall over and hurt herself since she bruised easily…

Yelping, the young woman's hand slipped, she almost fell off of the cliff but had managed to grab another rock and taking gasping breaths. That had been scary… Tightly closing her eyes, Kagome took deep breaths, hoping to calm and relax her rapidly. Kagome could have sworn that anyone in fifty miles could hear her heart that it was beating so loud.

"It's okay Kagome, it's okay… nothing will hurt you… the demon can't do anything…" she said to herself before climbing back on down knowing that she had calmed down enough.

Taking a deep breath, the young woman felt the ground beneath her sandals and took a deep breath her and sighed in relief. It seemed that there was really solid ground beneath her and for that she was thankful. Letting go of the wall, she landed on her feet and smiled a bit at that, least she could relax; climbing down that wall was tough and happy that there was at least a little path from here though… she had been a little confused as to why she didn't take it in the first place.

Shaking her head, the young woman looked down and saw the small thin trail of blood. She was close but… wouldn't the blood trail be… thicker? Or even wider for that matter? This was puzzling that was for sure but at the moment that didn't matter.

Kagome followed the trail of blood that stained the ground, though she had also noticed that there were no more traces of fur left… though, she had noticed that there were ripped pieces of red cloth. Frowning, the young woman followed the trail to a small cave and tilted her head to the side in confusion. Was the demon… in here? That doesn't make a lick of sense; for there is no way that a dog demon of that size could fit in there. The largest thing that could fit in that thing would be a very muscular man.

Suddenly, a dark growl could be heard from within the cave, causing Kagome to jump from shock. Looking deeply into the cave, she saw a pair of gold eyes looking back at her… she gulped and grabbed her arrow and a bow, pointing it at the golden eyed being.

The creature growled out at Kagome, sounding as if it was trying to protect itself. Though that wasn't enough to stop Kagome from aiming the arrow, getting ready to kill this thing. "Come out, show me what I'm about to kill." Demanded Kagome with a glare of her chocolate brown eyes. The creature didn't look like it was about to come out, but that was what was to be expected, a beast doesn't think, it can't think… it can't feel anything but blood lust for human death.

The creature didn't look like it was going to come out of the cave, didn't look like it would do anything. But, it was slowly coming out of the cave, Kagome thought for sure that it was going to stay in the cave and just allow her to kill him… kill it or whatever it was! Slowly, she could make out the outline… it had a human-like appearance… though she could make out little triangles atop of its head… but, by its leg was an arrow… was that the one that she shot? But, that was at a demon not a person.

The sun's rays shined even brighter on this creature's eyes, making them seem like liquid gold to her… in fact… they looked beautiful. Shaking her head, Kagome narrowed her eyes, pulling the arrow a little further back as she got ready to kill it. Once she killed it, Kagome was going to cut it open, take its heart and ears and take it to her mother to prove that she was as tough as all of them! That she could easily handle this without any kind of problem!

The further this thing moved outward into the light, the more she saw of what it looked like. She could make out torn red and white robes. Bare feet though around his left calf, it was burned, almost chard by her arrow. This thing had demonic energy; why else would it do that kind of damage to it? Looking up, she saw its hands, long, thin… but at the ends of its finger tips were long sharp nails… _'Claws…'_ thought Kagome, knowing that this thing had to be a demon. The way it was leaning told Kagome that he was in a great amount of pain because of its leg… Blinking, Kagome saw strands of silver hair hanging from behind it. The more the sun shined on it, showing more of what this creature looked like made Kagome frown for it didn't look anything like how she had thought it would.

When the sun showed its face… Kagome's breath was stuck in her throat. His face was stern, strong… and battle hardened, and the purple jagged strips on his cheeks help to make the image all the more true. The creature was someone that looked like a human man, not including his long silver hair, two locks of his hair hung down from the sides going over his shoulders. Hell, Kagome couldn't even believe that this thing… this monster was a human-like man.

His gold eyes stared at Kagome; she couldn't tell what emotion was flowing through his eyes but she could tell that something was swimming through the golden depth of his eyes. It was almost like this guy… this man… was a god instead of a demon. No, that can't be right! Demons are monsters! They don't feel anything, they feel nothing for humans why else kill us!? The man turned his head, his eyes closing as if he knew what his fate was going to be. Kagome had a shot at this, she could kill him! This was her only chance to kill this son of a bitch!

But, his expression… his sad expression… why couldn't she do this? Why couldn't she kill him and be finished with her job and go on home? Damn it, why couldn't she just kill this guy and get on with her life?! This just didn't make sense to her in the least!

Suddenly, Kagome dropped her bow and arrow… reaching into her pocket, she rushed to him and started to cut the arrow and pull it out of the man's leg. She could feel his eyes burning holes into her head, as if saying 'what the hell are you doing?' But she knew what she was doing; this was something she had to do… Sometimes, she hated having such a kind heart. Being careful with removing the arrow, Kagome knew that this was something that would hurt a normal man, but would it still hurt a demon even with the sacred energy fading over the amount of time it had taken her to find him?

Soon, the sound of broken wood echoed through the cave, Kagome took that as a good sign as she started to pull the arrow out of his leg. The man growled and hissed out in pain. Kagome took that as a sign that he could still feel pain in the leg so that meant his nerves didn't fry like she thought it would. Just as she removed the arrow head from his leg, Kagome smiled a little, happy that she had fully removed the last bits of the arrow and was about to stand up until she felt something grab her and pushed her down onto the ground.

Looking up, Kagome saw the man pinning her down, his hand wrapped around her throat and his other hand held up high, claws pointing toward her as if ready to finish her off. Kagome's eyes were wide, staring at the once golden orbs as they flashed red. These were the eyes of a demon… this was it; she was going to die because of her compassion to help something that she was originally going to kill. Kagome closed her eyes, waiting for her end…

Waiting…

Waiting…

Waiting…

Why was she still alive? What the hell was going on, how was it that she was still alive? Slowly, Kagome opened her eyes and stared at the man, his eyes no longer red but bright gold once more. Why that was, she couldn't say but it had to be a good sign. The man pushed himself off of Kagome, letting out a dark growl before limping into the cave once more. Kagome just frowned. What had happened? Why didn't he try to finish his job? He didn't do anything and that had confused her. Shaking her head, Kagome pushed herself up to her feet and gulped as she ran off. There had to be something that she was missing, that was for sure though, she didn't know what was going on.

Maybe there was some kind of motive for him not killing her, either way there had to be something… but at the moment, she couldn't think of anything. All she knew was that something was up and she was going to make sure that she could figure this out. For no demon could have let a human escape like that… or to release them like that. Maybe she should ask something without giving up too much information.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome had returned to her home after the encounter with the dog demon. Though, she couldn't help but wonder… why did she free him of the arrow? And, why didn't he attack her? He didn't leave a single mark on her body and he had the chance to kill her. Shaking her head, the young woman thought _'be thankful that you're still alive Kagome… just be thankful…'_ thought Kagome with a sigh.

The more she thought about the dog demon, the more she kept on thinking about his eyes… beautiful sparkling gold eyes. To her, they reminded the young woman of the sun. There was no way someone with eyes as beautiful- no! He was a demon, nothing more and nothing less! But, her mind kept drifting back to the demon. Taking a deep breath, Kagome started to walk on back to her home, wanting to be by herself. Thinking about any possibilities of what may be the problem, as to why he spared her life… it had her confused. With everything that she had heard about demons, she should have just killed him! Her heart though, had told her to help him, to remove the arrow, just like how it was telling her to go back to try to heal him.

Shaking her head once more, the black haired woman walked into her home and looked around at her surroundings. A simple house with a fire place in the center of the large room but it wasn't lit. Her mother must be out praying for her late husband once again. Kagome didn't blame her for that since she sometimes did that to.

Yawning, the young woman started to walk up the stairs and toward the door on the left and walked on into her room but froze for a moment. Looking over to her mother's door, she frowned, thinking that maybe, just maybe… her mother's book on demons would still be in there. Looking around carefully, Kagome walked toward her mother's room and cracked open the door. Double checking to be sure that her mother didn't come home early and was only sleeping… though she saw nothing, proving that she had been right after all.

Smiling, Kagome walked into her mother's room and looked around. Trying to think on where the Book of Demon's could possibly be.

Frowning, the young woman searched and searched, thinking that her mother had taken the book with her. At least, until she saw the book on her mother's desk, grinning from ear to ear, Kagome walked over to her mother's desk and grabbed the book, she'd just have to read it a bit wanting to search for Dog Demon's before returning it.

Once it was in her hands, Kagome ran back to her room though closing the door to her mother's room before forgetting… again. Once the young woman had reached her room, she walked over to her desk and started to look through the books. Ignoring the chapters based off of fox's, wolves, cats, ravens, hawks, snakes, do- oh! There it is.

_Dog Demons are known to be one of the most powerful demons known to both man and demon kind. Their eyes are normally a deep crimson. Some of them have some elemental capabilities but some; can also produce venom from their claws, or fangs. No one knows what they eat, or when they sleep. For when held in captivity they refuse to eat, sleep or anything. It seems that they are prideful beasts, never wanting to admit defeat._

That confused Kagome, it doesn't say anything about Dog Demon's turning into beautiful looking humans at all… does that mean that, she is the first one to have found out about the fact? Shaking her head, the young woman kept on trying to read, wanting to find out more about the man…

_Dog Demons tend to be violent or protective of their tribe, it is not known as to why that is, but we suspect that they do it so they have a better advantage over us, to get us to drop our guard by showing a compassion that is only known between humans. When in battle, the Dog Demons are dangerous, and must be killed on sight or you will lose your life by being devoured or taken away. The best ways to kill them is by shooting an arrow into their head into their brain or stab them in the heart._

That was all that was in the book. Though, she had a feeling about the man taking the arrow for the other demon as a way to protection… not just to have an advantage over the humans… over her own people. Taking a deep breath, Kagome pushed herself up and quickly put the book back. There was no way that she could believe what the book told her.

Something told her that the book was filled with nothing but lies but at the moment… she didn't know if what the book said was completely true, but what she did know was that some of it had been, such as when the man had taken the hit for the other demon. Maybe there was more to it than she as well as the other villagers thought. Yawning, the young woman slowly drifted off to sleep, thinking about bringing some herbs with her when she goes to visit the demon man.

Before she knew it, Kagome had funny gone to sleep, her dreams filled with confused thoughts of what may, or may not happen tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning, Kagome managed to push herself up and grab some of the herbs that she had collected during some of her free time. Though, she didn't know which herbs would work for a demon. Shaking her head, Kagome filled a pouch full of herbs and the grinder to help make the paste along with the bandages. There was no way that she was going to take a risk with only bringing one herb.

Though, she was still worried about what the demon attacking her. But, the young woman wouldn't blame him for attacking her after what she did to him. Oh! Maybe she should bring some food for him to. Looking around, Kagome snuck out of her home and went to the market and filled up on different kinds of food. She stocked up on fish, meat, fruit, and veggies. Anything that she could think of, she packed it up and carried the basket on her back before she started to walk off.

Though, Kagome also made sure not to tell anyone where she was going and that no one was following her. They would think that she was crazy, not that she could blame to be honest. Sighing softly, the young woman looked up at the sky, it was still early but if he was in as much pain as she assumed he would be, he would be awake. It made her wonder what he was thinking… did he think? Was he smart or was he all muscle and power? The young woman couldn't help but frown as she wondered around in deep thought.

Her mind drifting back to how she first saw him in the night sky… How he looked nothing more than a beast but, when she saw him at the cave, he looked like a normal handsome man. At least, not including the dog ears atop of his head.

Frowning, Kagome wondered why she was even thinking of him as 'handsome' when it wouldn't have mattered in the first place. Humans and demons couldn't really live in peace… could they? Taking a deep breath, the young woman looked at her surroundings and saw that she was getting close. So, that was something at the very least. It had her wondering though if he would still be there in the first place… was he that hurt?

Running a hand through her black bangs, Kagome tried to keep herself calm and composed. There was no way that she was going to allow herself to show signs of being nervous. Inhaling, the young woman started to make her way down to the path and started to walk on down into the canyon. It was a little tight to get in but at least she was small enough to get through even with the basket on her back. But damn it, this thing was starting to weigh her down already. Being weak sucks sometimes, that's for sure. Looking ahead, Kagome could see the opening of the giant crater or canyon whatever it really was, either way she was almost there.

Though, there was no sign of the silver haired man at all… Was he still in the cave or did he managed to get out of here?

Frowning, Kagome entered the area and looked around… there wasn't any fur around the area so he didn't transform into that giant dog. He couldn't have climbed out with the way his leg was could he? Tilting her head a little, Kagome made her way through and wondered around and saw some lines in the dirt that showed that it made its way to the small pond that was here and some more that made its way back to the cave. Though; she couldn't say if these were still fresh or not.

Straightening her spine, the young woman started to walk toward the cave, the sound of her sandals hitting the earth below her made soft sounds, such as leaves crunching, twigs snapping. Least it was a sign to show that she wasn't trying to sneak up on him to finish him off. Looking up, she could faintly make out the outline of his body; he was sitting down, one leg drawn up to his chest while the other was out and straight. Possibly the one that was injured; which only made a new wave of guilt wash through her heart making her want to whimper.

Staring at him, Kagome saw his one ear flicker, a sure sign that he heard something but didn't register that it was her. Maybe he was in some kind of trance, for the closer she got, the more she noticed the way he was sitting… his one arm was draped over his knee, and the other was held upward, palm open and flat as he was staring at something. "What are you looking at?" asked Kagome suddenly.

The man's head quickly whipped around, his hair flying around from the quick motion. Kagome stared into a pair of wide golden eyes. It may have only lasted for a second, but his eyes held confusion, shock, wonder and a hint of worry for a moment only to be replaced by anger and hatred. _'Must still be angry from at me from shooting him…' _thought Kagome with a sigh before walking over to him only for his growl to echo through the cave. "Relax; I'm not going to hurt you… I promise…" She gave him a tender smile, hoping that would relax him.

The man relaxed for a moment and just kept his gaze upon Kagome. Maybe he was seeing if she would truly be a threat to his life or not. Taking a deep breath, the young woman knelt next to him and rolled up the leg of his hakama to reveal the wound that had been left by her arrow. The skin around the wound was raw and red with blood. The young woman wanted to gag from the sight of it but kept that to herself.

Setting down the basket, she handed it to him as she said "here, I brought you some food… I… I didn't know what you liked so I just brought a bit of everything." He stared at her a little longer, only to nod before reaching into the basket and searched for something that he could eat. Did he really understand her?

Reaching into her pouch, Kagome grabbed some herbs and the grinder. Frowning, she looked up at the demon and held up some of the herbs, wondering if any of these would burn him like sacred energy. "Can you tell me which herb is good for you? Which one wouldn't kill or burn you like sacred energy?" The man turned, his face covered in bread crumbs and bits of meat. In a way, that was a little cute but it also had her wondering how he made something to eat so fast.

The man leaned over and stared at the herbs for a moment, slowly reaching out as if he was scared that Kagome was going to hurt him. Though she stayed perfectly still and just stared at him with curiosity. Before she knew it, he had picked out one of the herbs along with another one she knew was to help numb the pain while the other would stop the wound from getting infected and clean it out. So none of these herbs really hurt demons at all… that was good to know.

Smiling, Kagome set the herbs in the grinder bowl, before grabbing the grinder and started to run it over the herbs. Though, she wondered what he was going to do while she made the paste for his injury. There was no telling what he would do but, least she knew that he hadn't attacked her so far so maybe, just maybe he wasn't going to try anything. Suddenly, she felt air on her cheek. Blinking in confusion, Kagome looked at the side of her vision and saw the man close to her. Sniffing her, his eyes closed as if he was in content. "Um… why… why are you smelling me?" asked Kagome, feeling a little uncomfortable.

The man opened his gold eyes and pulled himself away before looking away. Kagome didn't know what that was about, but had a feeling he was trying to familiarise himself with her scent. Shrugging mentally, the young woman started to get back to work on making the paste for his leg. Kagome kept up with the motion, her arms moving back and forth, she could hear the sound of the grinder echoing through the cave as she worked. And of course, the sound of the food in the basket moving around. This guy sure could eat that was for sure.

Though, it had her wondering… if a demon ate so much, why did he look so thin… At least, thin even for that of a demon. Looking at his leg, she could easily see muscles there for sure, but she could also make out a big of his bones. Frowning a bit, the young woman looked up at him as she said "do you ever eat?" He stared at her for a quick moment before looking away, as if he was ashamed. If they stole so much food, why did he still look so thin?

Maybe he was hiding something but didn't say anything more about it for now. Taking a deep breath, she finished grinding the herbs and gently started to apply it to his leg. He hissed at first, letting out an angry and painful growl only to slump in his seat. Looking up at him once more, she saw that he had started to relax.

"Can you talk?" she asked softly, wondering if he could talk since, it did seem like he could understand her very well. Though, Kagome didn't get a responds from him at all. Maybe he was just too relaxed to allow himself to answer in any shape or form. It seemed that he was just too relaxed and would be like this for a while. Oh well, it can't be helped. With that, Kagome left the paste on his leg before gently placing the gauze over the wound and grabbing the bandages to wrap around the gauze. Once she was sure that it would stay on, she cut it and set everything back into the pouch.

The man just leaned back, his eyes drooping a bit and ended up falling asleep. Kagome just stared at him for a moment, wondering if he had been awake all night. There was no way that he could have been awake for that long unless, he had been hiding how much of pain he was really in. "Tough to the end huh…?" she said with a soft smile before leaning her back against the wall of the cave and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Groaning, Kagome slowly started to open her eyes and blinked slowly. She still felt a little tired but that could be because of falling asleep from the long walk. Laughing gently to herself, the young woman turned her head only to blink in shock. The man was wide awake, his gold eyes large and filled with curiosity as he stared at her, just mere inches from her face.

Yelping from both shock and surprise, Kagome jumped back only for her back to slam into the hard cold ground below her. Whimpering, she looked up and saw the man reaching out. She thought that he was going to cut her into shreds, only to blink when he gently grabbed her wrist, carefully pulling her back up. She knew that demons had amazing strength and could easily rip people apart… But, this demon… this man, he was being so gentle, his free hand carefully went to her back to help support her while she was pulled back up.

Kagome couldn't help but blush gently by how he helped her sit up. Suddenly, his nose squinted as if he smelled something awful. His hand moved from her back and to the back of her head and rubbed it for a moment before pulling his hand and stared at it before narrowing his eyes. "What's wrong?" said Kagome with confusion. The man shook his head before turning his hand around, his fingers covered in a thin sheet of blood. Her blood…

The fall must have been harder than she thought. The man turned Kagome around and pulled her close, this had caused Kagome to blush, feeling the heat of his body flowing through him and into her own body. Kagome shivered slightly, not sure what he was trying to do. But what he did had surprised her. He was _licking_ her head! But why, she at first thought that he was tasting to see if she would tasted good but… his grip on her was relaxed, not restraint of any kind.

The way his tongue was on her head, it was gentle, and there was no sign of him trying to eat her so that had to mean something right?

Though, it was also soothing in a way… she had to admit that at the least. Smiling a bit, Kagome looked up at him and frowned, why was he doing this in the first place? Taking a deep breath, the young woman relaxed her nerves and before she knew it, he had stopped licking her head and moved himself away from her. Kagome reached up and rubbed the place he licked, and stared at her fingers… no trace of blood. Did he… did he heal her wound?

"Um… thank you."

"…"

"I didn't think you'd say anything… I guess I was right, demons can't talk…"

"I talk…"

Kagome just stared at him in shock. He just spoke?! But he acted like he didn't speak at all and now… oh boy this was just so confusing that was for sure. The way his voice sounded though, it was soft, yet rough. Smooth as silk, it was as if just speaking made her legs weak and she wanted to fall over just by the sound of his voice. Shaking her head, Kagome asked "what… what's your name."

"It is more polite… to give your name first." He calmly said, his gold eyes still staring at her with a hint of humour.

"I'm… I'm Kagome."

Kagome just stared at him, a hint of shock had reflected into his eyes for a brief moment, but it faded way too quickly for her to think on why that had was. But, she had a feeling that she would figure it out at some point, maybe someday. He closed his eyes for a moment, as if trying to think of his name… did he even have a name? Was there even a name for him to come up with?

"Inuyasha… my name is Inuyasha…"


	4. Chapter 4

It sure has been a weird couple days. That was for sure, first Kagome had taken down a demon, found said demon… removed the arrow, and he didn't try to kill her. In fact, he was starting to prove that demons aren't as mindless or heartless as they appeared to be. Inuyasha though, he had something that he never let me see. I don't know what it is, but it almost looked like a locket or something. That was the only thing I could make out…

Oh well, the main thing was to get him healed up. In a way, it would be a learning experience. Kagome gets to learn about demons and find out if the book had been wrong all this time. But, what had her confused the most was how he could speak perfectly when the other demons, such as the ones the others have captured for training have never spoken a single word in the least. All of this didn't seem to make a single bit of sense to the young woman.

But, it was as if trying to figure out why she was given strong spiritual powers but a frail body. None of this was making sense, and she knew that. Taking a deep breath, the young woman wondered on toward the forest, grabbing some strong branches that she could use as a sprint for Inuyasha's leg. Though, she didn't think if she could tell anyone… Kagome knew full well what would happen if anyone knew about Inuyasha… they would kill him and that was something that she didn't want to happen.

Taking a deep breath, the young woman was careful as she walked through the trees. Being careful not to be followed… there were so many things that she could do when Inuyasha had a little support on his leg to allow him to walk.

Just thinking about it made her smile.

Looking around, Kagome was happy to see that she was on her own. So far, she didn't see anyone following her so that was a plus at the very least. Though, it had her worried about what would happen… how Inuyasha would react if someone did follow her to their meeting place. _'Don't be stupid Kagome, as soon as someone sees Inuyasha they'll kill him no questions asked…'_ thought Kagome with a sigh before she started to climb on down into the canyon or whatever it was. She didn't care at the moment… maybe it was a grotto.

Shaking her head, the young woman climbed down the rocky path and smiled as she shifted the basket on her back and made a bee line to the cave which was where Inuyasha was lying down in. She frowned a little when she saw his back facing toward her. His hair lied on the floor; some of the silvery strands were over his shoulder. His ears would twitch; making her wonder if he was really asleep or just pretending to bring a false sense of security.

"Inuyasha?" came Kagome's voice, making her wonder if he could hear her.

Inuyasha's ears twitched toward her for a brief moment. Kagome wondered if he was awake though, he didn't move to show if he was listening. Giggling softly, the young woman walked over to the sleeping demon and reached over to him. Would it be wrong to wake him? Should she wake him or let him sleep so she could attach the wood to his legs to make a splint? _'No, I can't do it while he's asleep, it would be wrong to do that… like I'm taking advantage of his sleeping state…'_ thought Kagome as she took a deep breath and grabbed his shoulder.

After that, everything was just a blur of motion.

For, the next thing she knew Kagome had found herself on the ground. Something heavy pressing down on her left shoulder, the back of her head had hit the ground pretty hard for black spots started to dance in her vision. Looking up, Kagome saw a pair of angry crimson eyes glaring down at her. Blue irises looking down at her, looking like he was ready to kill… Suddenly, he blinked and bent forward sniffing the young woman.

Gulping, the young looked up and saw that he was just… smelling her? What was going on? Inuyasha just looked like he was ready to kill her and now he was… sniffing her. The young looking man pulled back, the red from his eyes faded turning white. The blue irises disappeared and turned gold as he said "I'm so sorry Kagome. I thought I was in danger." He pulled back and helped Kagome to sit back up. So, he was just acting on instinct… instinct to stay alive, from feeling like she had been a threat.

Once Kagome was sitting up, feeling a little more comfortable, she said "I'm… I'm sorry." Her vision was still a little blurred from the pain though, that was to be expected. Blinking, she stared at the blurred image as she said "I didn't mean… to frighten you."

"I wasn't scared. I just always have my guard up. When it's up, it's when I fight anyone, or anything that touches me." Kagome frowned a little, so demons worry about their safety just like anyone else would. Maybe there wasn't much of a difference between humans and demons after all. Giving a small smile, Kagome patted Inuyasha's shoulder as if to comfort him, only for her to yelp again when he pulled her to his chest. The young woman didn't know what was going on, but she had a feeling that he was just making sure that she was okay from that fall to the ground. Suddenly, the young woman yelped as she was turned around and felt something wet gliding up the back of her head.

Inuyasha must like the habit of licking her head or he felt bad about slamming her to the ground like he had. Kagome just smiled gently, closing her eyes as she felt the soft movements of Inuyasha licking her head. Though, she had to admit it was a little strange to enjoy this… Oh well, nothing could stop that no matter what, unless she kept thinking about how she was going to explain for her disappearances all the time.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman just relaxed and allowed Inuyasha to keep doing what he was doing. But, sadly it didn't last as long as she had wanted and frowned when Inuyasha gently sat her down on the ground and just stared at her as if asking with his stare, if she was okay. Blushing, the young woman calmly said "I'm okay Inuyasha, thank you."

"I've got to stop hurting you like that…"

"You were defending yourself."

"That doesn't matter! I have to remember that I'm in human territory! I could have ripped you to pieces!"

"Why, you like my company?"

"Uh… well… you're the second human that didn't try to kill me."

"Second, who was the first?"

"Did I say second? I meant you were the first!"

Kagome didn't believe that, but had a feeling that she shouldn't push it. Inuyasha didn't seem like the sharing type. At least not with sharing information. It was just so strange to see a demon being so nice to her, and one that looked so human. _'And so very handsome… wait did I just think that?!'_ thought Kagome with a darker blush.

Inuyasha looked over and saw the basket, Kagome knew that he could smell the food that was in the basket and it almost made her smile. Almost. Giggling softly, the young woman grabbed the basket and handed it to him before saying "you eat, and I'll add this splint to your leg. You need to walk around some or your body might go stiff." Her only responds was the sound of Inuyasha stuffing his face. Though, she knew that he heard her when his ears twitched in her direction.

Smiling, Kagome scooted toward Inuyasha's out stretched let, and saw that it was starting to look a little better since most of his skin didn't look so red now. This of course caused her to smile all the more as she set the two pieces of firm wood by his legs and grabbed some cloth that would help to keep them in place. Giggling, the young woman carefully reached into her robe and pulled out a few strips of cloth and started to tie it around his legs.

Inuyasha didn't hiss, squirm or whimper so that was a sign that it didn't bother him anymore by touch, but it made her wonder if it would hurt when he put pressure on his leg. There was no way of knowing until she could try. Looking up at the still eating demon, she calmly said "Inuyasha, try to stand on your leg please?" He stopped his eating and stared at Kagome with a frown before letting out a sigh and setting the basket to the side and tried to push himself to his feet.

Sadly, Inuyasha just jumped to his feet and yelped falling back down. Kagome frowned and helped Inuyasha up onto his feet once more as she said "not so fast… you have to do it carefully or you'll make it all that much more worse for you…" Though, as she spoke Kagome could feel Inuyasha's gaze on her, burning holes into her head or maybe even her soul. But, there was no anger or hostility into his stare which made her think he was maybe human or… he just knew how to act like a human.

"Kagome… why did you not kill me that day?" asked Inuyasha with confusion as he tried to adjust himself up onto his feet.

"I'm not really sure… but, I guess I just saw how scared you were and… I guess I just saw myself. I knew that if I was in your place I'd be scared too." Said Kagome with a soft expression on her face before shaking her head and smiled at Inuyasha. "So, think you can stand on your own now?" She said with a soft giggle.

The silver haired man frowned for a moment before trying to stand up on his own feet, moving away from Kagome, being careful with his movements. It didn't look like he was going to fall this time, and Kagome had noticed that his face wasn't twisted in so much pain like it had been before. Smiling brightly, the young woman gently grabbed Inuyasha's hand and started to walk with him around the area hoping it would help him to get used to walking like this until his leg healed.

She saw that he was still in a little bit of pain, not really sure what they could do to help him adjust but to get his mind off of the pain… "Inuyasha… can all demons talk or just you?" asked Kagome, hoping that talking would get his mind off of this pain he was feeling.

"Just me and our lord can speak the human tongue…" Inuyasha calmly said, still holding onto Kagome a bit as if to get his mind off of this pain.

Tiling her head to the side, the young woman asked "why only two of you? Why don't all of the demons know how to talk?" Inuyasha just shrugged, not really sure why the other demons didn't learn how to speak the language of humans. Possibly thinking that it would be a waste of time to speak to humans. There was really no way of knowing that for sure. Frowning, Kagome then asked "who taught you how to speak then?"

"Someone…"

"That isn't a real answer…"

"I don't know his name, I just know that I was guarding him… he was a prisoner and I was to keep a watch over him and to help pass the time, he taught me how to speak."

That made a little bit of sense. Why just stand around guarding someone with nothing to do? She knew that would be boring as hell. Oh how Kagome wanted to know who this guy was. It would be nice if she could figure out who he was so she could learn something from him. Sighing softly, the young woman looked up at Inuyasha for a moment, his face looked a little calmer, so maybe walking around and talking really was taking his mind off of his pain.

"So, if demons don't talk how to they communicate with each other?" asked Kagome with confusion.

"Demons, depending on the breed, race or type can talk through growls, hisses, and so on. It all just mostly depends on the sound we make." Inuyasha calmly said before looking up at the sky and rolled his head along his shoulders as if to loosen them up a little more. Thinking on what he had said, Kagome knew that it would make sense for them to talk that way through growls and such. It would make it more difficult for their enemies to know what they're going to do next unless the enemy were fellow demons of course.

Looking over to the water, Kagome looked up at Inuyasha as she asked "would you like some water?" His only answer was a nod, for right now it almost seemed like Inuyasha was in some kind of daze. Frowning, she waved her hand in front of his face trying to get him to snap out of it.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Kagome was thinking about something." He lied.

Kagome didn't believe that he was thinking about something, just by the look on his face. He had a strange smile on his face, though it was also his eyes that told the lie. For now, she'd let it go… all she cared about was getting the young dog demon better and up onto his feet once more. Helping him to sit down, the young woman wondered though… why was it taking so long for him to get better? Why was she already getting so attached to him and… would she be able to let him go when he's able to leave?

* * *

**Okay, what would you like to do for chapter five? someone to find out or something else? Let me know ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

"Kagome, I'm going to teach you how to fight…"

"What?"

Kagome had just dropped by to check on Inuyasha, for the last couple days he had asked about her life… Possibly because he's bored out of his mind and talking was pretty much all he could do besides the little amount of walking that he could do… Either way, he had seen how sad it was that she wasn't allowed to train even for self defense like the other teens her age. So now, he wants to train her in self defense? How was that going to work when his leg was still healing? This was just starting to get more complicated that was for sure.

"I'm going to train you Kagome. You can't keep running forever. If you were a demon, you'd be dead in two seconds without training." Inuyasha calmly said as he leaned back and taking a big bite out of his fish.

"Inuyasha, I'm human… I'm not a demon like you are."

"Doesn't matter, without training Kagome, you'd be dead. You're just lucky that isn't the case right now. And at some point that luck will run out." Inuyasha calmly said, his voice laced with worry for the black haired woman. Kagome sometimes wonder how a demon could be worried but, those thoughts had started to fade. For she was starting to see Inuyasha as a person and not a beast, well he isn't that much of a beast since he does have the desire for fresh meat now and again. But maybe that was just a dog demon trait or something. There was really no way of knowing.

Shaking her head, Kagome calmly said "Inuyasha… what makes you think that I would be able to fight? If people know that demons could be peaceful then we wouldn't have to fight anymore!" Inuyasha frowned and leaned back as if he was thinking over the words. "Think about it Inuyasha… if humans and demons could live together, there wouldn't be any more need for this pointless bloodshed."

The silver haired man nodded, knowing that Kagome was right. But, there wasn't much they could do to prove that his words were true. There was just no way of knowing that for sure and he knew that. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha as she said "besides, you wouldn't be able to train me anyway. Not with your leg the way it is right now."

"I can easily train you without having to move around." Inuyasha said with a smile. This of course had confused Kagome. How would he be able to train her without having to get up? Was he thinking about weight training? No way, there was no way that she would be able to do that. There weren't even weights here! "Kagome, I'm going to help you build up some upper body strength. Do some push ups." Oh he couldn't be serious… could he?

Looking at his eyes, his beautiful golden eyes she saw that he was dead series on this. Great… a demon trainer in how to be tougher. This was going to be an interesting day that was for sure. Inuyasha just smiled before pushing himself up onto his legs. A sure sign that his leg was doing better since she made that splint for him. But, it had Kagome wondering how long it would take for his leg to fully heal. There was no way of really knowing since no one had ever really trained to heal a demon before and that had her worried that she would kill him by mistake.

Though so far it seemed that Inuyasha was doing a lot better since she had found him so… that had to be a good sign right? Soon, her worry faded and was replaced with a groan. There was no way that Inuyasha was going to let go about him training her. Though, least it was him training her and not Miroku or Sango… Kagome knew that if it was either of them that they would take it easy on her because she had been born to frail and weak before and couldn't handle the training until it was too late to train her.

Though, maybe it wasn't too late for her to at least build up some upper body strength. That would be something that would at least increase the possibility to at least defend herself from a possible threat. But it had her wondering if demons would still attack if humans and demons could live together in peace. There was no way of knowing that for sure but at the moment it was a risk that was worth the risk. Taking a deep breath, Kagome said to Inuyasha that she would do his training. After all, it was just push ups right?

Sadly, Kagome had been mistaken. Inuyasha put the still slightly full basket on her back to bring some weight on her since she was apparently too 'small' to have any true weight on her. That was something that didn't sound fair. Wouldn't just pushing up her own weight be a good start to all of this?! But no, Inuyasha thought that her weight would have been too easy for her. This was just getting harder and harder for her and it didn't even start out easy for her at all! Why though? Why was he bringing out the tough stuff first instead of the easy stuff and working her way up?

Wasn't that how most training worked? This was just becoming unfair to her at the moment. Though, she didn't have a say in how Inuyasha trained her. After all, he was a demon that could easily kick her butt even without the use of his leg. He made do with what was given to him and that was enough to make him a teacher. What confused her most was how he was going to train her how to use sacred energy when the energy burned demons, and possibly kill them.

There was no way that he would be able to train her in the art of self-defence. It would be strange though if he did know anything about sacred energy. Sighing softly, Kagome kept on doing the push ups, not sure if this would really do anything besides building up upper body strength. Oh well, she just couldn't do anything about this. The young woman knew that she had to deal with this, and nothing was going to stop her from achieving her goal of becoming stronger. Though, if he did know something about the sacred energy of a priest, priestess or monk, Kagome would be amazed by that since that would be strange but at the same time amazing for that to be possible.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome tried to keep her thoughts clear, to keep her focus on her training. "Come on Kagome, you can do better than that!" shouted Inuyasha. Kagome just looked up at Inuyasha and glared for a brief moment and just kept on going with the push ups. Her arms were already starting to feel weak and numb.

Whimpering, Kagome tried to push herself up, only for her arms to give out and fall over. Inuyasha of course, sighed softly before turning her over to get her to sit up. Holding her close to his side, he said "trust me when I say this Kagome. You'll thank me for starting tough first on your training. After a week, you'll feel much stronger in this." The black haired woman just stared at Inuyasha as if saying that she highly doubted it but, she shouldn't really complain since she was the one that wanted to get stronger and this may be her only chance to do that.

Taking a deep breath, she asked "is there any food left? I'm a little hungry…" Inuyasha just nodded before reaching into the knocked over basket and pulled out some bread and cheese. It wasn't much but at least it was something for Kagome to eat. Either way, she was just happy to have something in her stomach. As she nibbled on the bread, Kagome frowned when she saw something gold and shining from Inuyasha's robe. Frowning, she slowly reached for it wanting to know what it was.

Before she could even come within centimeters of it, Inuyasha's hand had shot out and gently grabbed her wrist. Her eyes were wide with how fast he had moved; to her it had been amazing that he could even move that fast though, then again it was his hand moving and not his leg. Maybe demons just had natural fast reflexes. Gulping, the young woman looked up and stared at Inuyasha's slightly angry eyes. Not enough for his eyes to go red of course though she saw the desire to slap her hand away but he didn't… he just grabbed her hand… maybe it was a sign of trust that he didn't slap her hand away from his neck.

"What are you doing." came Inuyasha's question, filled with demand.

Kagome gulped slightly and just gave a nervous smile to Inuyasha. "I saw something shinny in your robes and… I was curious as to what it was." She said with honesty. It was a nasty habit of hers, if she saw something that didn't seem to belong; the young woman had to know what it was. Or else it would drive her crazy to the point of getting very angry and frustrated. Though, that didn't happen very often much to everyone's relief.

"Just leave it alone. It's something you don't want to see." He calmly said before tucking the sparkling object under his robs to keep it hidden from her sight, and possibly from her mind. Sadly, it just had Kagome all the more curious and she wanted to know all the more. But, maybe Inuyasha would share with her one day what the item was. There had to be something, a reason as to why he wouldn't share the information of what that object was. Though, she just hoped that she didn't have to wait very long.

The moon shined high into the sky, Kagome had left which left Inuyasha alone to his thoughts. Sighing softly, he leaned back in the cave, just happy that she didn't bug him about the 'shinny object' that was hidden in his robes. That was the last thing that he wanted her to find. Well, he didn't want her to know what it was yet. She wasn't ready to know everything.

Some things, after all were better off being left alone.

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha looked out of the cave and into the night sky. The sky was clear, the moon full and filling the darkness with its pure light, the stars not far behind in its light. Inuyasha frowned a little. It was a night like this when he had witnessed the death of a human. Well, that was the only death of a human he had ever seen before in his life at the time. But, what made it worse was that he _knew_ the poor soul that had his life cut short.

Even now, he could hear the sound of his screams before the silence replaced the screams.

The only thing he had was the locket that belonged to the poor priest. The man had been brought to the lair, like most of them had been. Well, the most powerful of the entire priest's, priestesses and monk's that resided on this land. It would happen from time from time, and he knew that… yet he did nothing to stop it. Sighing softly, the young demon leaned back against the wall of the cave as he thought back to that day.

_"What are you doing!? You'll get yourself killed!"_

_"I have to get out of here Inuyasha. I have to see my family… I have to make sure my daughter is safe!"_

_"But if you leave, they'll kill you on the spot."_

_"Inuyasha… you and I both know, that they'll kill me anyway… but, if I don't make it out of here, I want you to promise me something."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Take this locket… protect my daughter… she has something that your king wants. Keep her safe at all times… don't let her fall into his hands or the world will fall."_

Inuyasha still remembered that promise. A promise that he intends to keep, and nothing was going to stop him from keeping that promise. He owed a lot to that man; he taught Inuyasha so much about humans. Such as how they speak, how they act… and why humans fought the demons… to defend themselves. But, what had confused him the most was why he wanted him, a demon to protect his daughter? Did he foresee the danger that was coming to the village or better yet, did he think that his daughter had what the king was after? Whatever the item was, anything that he would want had to be bad news.

Narrowing his eyes, he pulled out the locket from his robes and stared at it. The locket was round and perfectly smooth though it had an engraving on the back. This little object belonged to that priest and now, Inuyasha held it in his hands. The young man couldn't help but sigh as he leaned back some more, sinking in his seat. He had told him that within this locket was his greatest treasure. Inuyasha didn't know what his treasure was, since he could never open the damn thing but, for the time being all he could do was look after it… that was all he could do for the poor man. Well, that and looking after Kagome.


	6. Chapter 6

**hey, just something quick, I'd like to point out that this chapter might seem a little quick, if it is I'm sorry, just wanted to post the chapter. Anywho, if you have any more ideas as to what should happen before the past is revealed let me know XD now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Kagome groaned, her body was sore and she didn't want to do anymore training. It seemed that Inuyasha had found a new way of killing people. Training. That was one of the most possible ways to kill a frail woman like herself. Sighing softly, Kagome pushed herself out of bed, making sure that no one was home of course, before sneaking out. It was getting harder and harder to get out of her home; it seemed that Miroku was starting to suspect something was up, even her good friend Sango was.

Right now, she had to hurry up and get to Inuyasha… she had to make sure that nothing happens to him. That no one would try to attack him while he was hurt.

Taking a deep breath, the young woman tried to get her nerves to relax. She had to remain calm and act like she isn't doing an act of treason… Well, did this really count as an act of treason when she was just helping an innocent man who just so happened to be a demon? _'Ugh, this is just hurting my head…' _thought Kagome with a sigh before rubbing her temples. There was no way that she will allow that to happen. She'll protect Inuyasha no matter what!

"Where are you going Kagome?" said a man's voice, causing the young woman to freeze on the spot.

Slowly, Kagome turned around and saw Miroku, his arms crossed while his staff leaned against his left shoulder. It was being held up by his elbow. Miroku's face looked a little angry, did he find out? There was no way that he could have found out! She was so careful not to lead anyone to where Inuyasha was! That can't be possible! No, Inuyasha might be in danger because of her! Giving a small smile, she said "just going for my walk Miroku… is that a bad thing?"

"No, but what makes things strange is that you haven't been bugging anyone to teach you how to kill a demon." Crap that was true! Since she found Inuyasha… and saw what a kind person he was she didn't see a point in killing demons anymore. This was bad; this was very, very bad. Miroku leaned over to Kagome, inspecting her as if he half expected something else out of the ordinary from her. What that could be, she couldn't be sure. Taking a deep breath, Kagome waved Miroku off as if telling him 'don't worry, I'm fine isn't that what counts?' Miroku narrowed his eyes as he said "I will find out what you're really doing if I think you're in danger…" with that said, Miroku started to walk away.

_'That was close…'_ thought Kagome with a sigh in contentment.

Straightening herself once more, the young woman started to walk through the trees and toward where Inuyasha was once more. Though, she couldn't help but think about that locket that he had with him all the time. It seemed to be very important to him but… he just didn't want to tell her what it could be. Sighing softly, the young woman walked through the trees as she tried to think on what the locket could be really… or who it could even be from. So many thoughts went through her mind… such as if Inuyasha was the only nice demon there or if he had family.

So many possibilities but no answers.

Yawning, Kagome rubbed her shoulders as she tried to get them to loosen up. It seemed that her shoulders would be sore for quite a while. Maybe even a few more days since she hadn't been relaxing in the springs like she normally would. With the amount of time that she spends with Inuyasha, it was near impossible to get to the springs on time. But tonight, she would have to get to the springs and being careful not to be caught.

Kagome didn't know what more she could do to make sure that Inuyasha stayed safe; it seemed that no matter what she did it wouldn't matter. Someone was going to find Inuyasha at some point and there would be nothing that she could do to protect him. His leg didn't look like it was getting any better or worse so there was no way of knowing if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Maybe it was a bit of both. Good that it wasn't getting worse but bad because it wasn't healing. There had to be something that she was missing… but what could that be?

Sighing, the young woman moved aside some branches and kept on moving. She had to be close to where Inuyasha was by now. Smiling, the black haired woman saw the path that lead to the depths of the gorge and followed it. "Inuyasha? You still here?" called out Kagome as she looked around.

"Yeah, I'm here. I can't go anywhere remember?" said a voice from within the cave.

Kagome just smiled and walked over to Inuyasha and smiled. It looked like the silver haired man had some colouring back to his skin, maybe being in the sun now and again seemed to have given him a tan. Not too dark of a tan but enough to be noticed. Taking a seat next to him, she said "how's your leg?" She tilted her head to the side, wondering if his leg had healed even a little bit. There had to be a sign that he was healing properly.

"It feels a little better compared to yesterday. Sacred burns take longer to heal on demons. Think of it as if a human had been stabbed or burned but a flaming sword. It would take a while to heal," said Inuyasha with a small sigh before leaning back against the cave. Kagome could tell that he was still a little upset by the fact that he couldn't do anything.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha for a moment before reaching to check on his leg. There wasn't much that she could do with it since she didn't have any herbs or anything to patch it up. Though, when she did remove the bandages, she saw that the wound had closed up. Now all it needed to do was heal from the burns. After that, he should be able to move and be able to go on home… leaving her alone. Sighing sadly, Kagome didn't want to lose Inuyasha, she didn't want him to leave and yet she didn't understand why. All she could tell was that when Inuyasha left, she would feel a pain in her heart. Just thinking about it made her heart ache.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome pulled the pant leg back down to cover his leg before joining Inuyasha, taking a spot next to him. Looking out of the cave, the young woman wondered about Inuyasha's life. Wondering what it had been like to grow up as a demon. An all-powerful being that had nothing to fear.

But, most demons didn't care about anyone but themselves… or did they?_ 'This is so confusing…'_ thought Kagome with a sigh before turning her gaze up upon Inuyasha and stared at him with half lidded eyes. Inuyasha was a handsome man that was for sure. Beautiful gold eyes, that could easily turned red when he felt threatened or angry… The purple stripes on his cheeks made him look more dangerous but his features said how caring he could be.

Shaking her head, Kagome turned away trying to think of something to say without sounding like an idiot. "Inuyasha… this is something that's always been bugging me. Why did you take the hit for that other demon?"

"Demon's look out for their family. The demon you aimed for was my brother."

Kagome was shocked. Inuyasha's… she was going to hit Inuyasha's brother? That was a little weird but, it did make sense. She would have done the same thing if she was in his situation. "I bet he was thankful for that."

"Who cares? I just did it because he's the only family I have left. Our dad died years ago and now we only have each other."

Kagome had no idea if he really cared for his brother or just did it out of a sense of duty. He sure was a complex guy that was for sure. But, at least Inuyasha was an okay guy… and really nice. Taking a deep breath, the young woman yawned softly, rubbing her tired eyes and started to drift off. Her head fell on something hard but covered in a soft material. She didn't know what it was but… at the moment she just felt a great sense of peace.

* * *

Inuyasha stared down at the sleeping beauty at his side… he couldn't help but stare at her. Kagome was a stunning woman but, should he feel blessed or cursed to be near her? It was a blessing that she had such a big heart that cared about him… and it was a curse for them to be this close with her having sacred powers and him having demonic energy. It was… just forbidden.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome with soft eyes. Could he bring himself to leave her now? Or was he putting her in danger just by her being with him? Sighing, the young man leaned his head against the wall, trying to think of a way to leave but… _'Would I have the strength to leave?'_ thought Inuyasha with a sigh. Slowly, he lifted his arm and gently wrapped it around Kagome's shoulder as if to protect her. To shield her from the world that surrounded her. Why was he even training her? He could easily protect her from any and all harm that was out there!

Eyes widening, he stared with confusion at nothing… "Why… why do I care whether she can protect herself? And, why would I want to keep her safe when… when I know that it isn't even possible for us to be together?" he whispered to himself.

Sighing, Inuyasha held Kagome a little closer to his side as he tried to get his thoughts to clear. Was it because he could understand humans and had developed a human heart and emotions instead of being a cold heartless monster? Taking a deep breath, the young man wondered if he was doing the right thing by staying with Kagome? And, should he… could he really betray his own kind by staying with her?

All of this confusion was making his head swim and spin. Shaking his head, Inuyasha turned and stared at Kagome… His eyes filled with wonder, confusion, and a mysterious emotion that he couldn't really understand. It was one of the few emotions that he never learned from the man that he was in charge of so long ago. It was amazing that he could feel something that he didn't understand but… at the moment he didn't really give a damn.

All he cared about was Kagome…

Laying his head atop of hers, the silver haired man sniffed Kagome's hair and fell into a light sleep surrounded by her wonderful scent. Before he knew it… Inuyasha had fallen asleep with a soft smile gracing his lips.

* * *

Kagome slowly started to open her eyes, wondering what was going on. Blinking slowly, the young woman looked up and half smiled when she saw Inuyasha's peaceful expression. It was amazing just how young he looked. There was no real way of knowing how old he truly was but… he looked like he was at least in his twenties. Sighing softly, Kagome shrugged away from Inuyasha and pushed herself up.

It was getting late, and she knew that she should be heading on home right now. Looking back to Inuyasha, she gave him one last look before she started to walk away. He should know that she had left… but for him not to wake up from her wriggling away was amazing even for her. Taking a deep breath the young woman started to walk away. Maybe if she got home before dark there wouldn't be much of a problem.

As she walked, the young woman tried to think on what she could do. People were going to find out about her disappearing so much but, the only people that care about her would be her mother, Miroku and Sango. Otherwise, that was pretty much it. Sighing softly, Kagome looked up at the sky, watching as the clouds started to roll by over her head. "Maybe I should bring more herbs for Inuyasha's leg tomorrow…" said Kagome with a small smile.

"And who is this Inuyasha you speak of Lady Kagome."

Kagome jumped and looked ahead of her, and stared at the angry face of Miroku. Crap! Gulping, she said "a… a friend." Miroku just crossed his arms, his brow arched as if he was finding that hard to believe. Kagome had to think of something to get both herself and Miroku home so he wouldn't go to the gorge and get to Inuyasha. There was no way that she could allow that!

"Come Lady Kagome, you are to return home… We begin your training tomorrow morning." Said Miroku as he started to walk with the young woman on home. Kagome was thankful that Miroku didn't suspect anything… but, it had her wondering if he would go there when she wasn't expecting it… was that one of the reasons why he was bringing her to demon slaying training tomorrow? No… there had to be something more. Unless he had finally convinced her mother to allow her to go train even though she didn't want that anymore.

Suddenly, Miroku went into a position. One that she knew all too well. He stood before her, hands tightly grasping his staff as he prepared for an oncoming threat. Miroku sensed a demon, as well did she did. But that wasn't all; the amount of demonic aura that she felt was a powerful one at that. And it was heading toward them.

* * *

Inuyasha yawned softly. He looked around and frowned a little when he didn't see Kagome. Maybe she had left to go on home. Shrugging, he pushed himself up and went to the small pond that wasn't that far from the cave. As he limped over to the pond, he couldn't help but wonder how long he would have to stay here. His leg didn't hurt as bad as it had at first… maybe he could even leave now.

Frowning, he sighed. Could he really leave now? No… he had to find the person that could open the locket. He had to know what was the guy's greatest treasure for him to have gone to such lengths to keep it safe. Looking up at the sky, he thought that he saw something flying toward the land… Squinting his eyes, Inuyasha tried to think on what that thing could possibly be. Trying to think on the shape, the silver haired man knew that he remembered the shape but… from where?

A loud roar filled the silence, causing Inuyasha to gasp out in shock. No! He was here! There was no way that he would have come all this way just to get him!

Narrowing his eyes, the young man had an idea as to why he was really here. Growling, he pushed himself up and out of the cave. Inuyasha could feel his body heating up, his bones breaking and mending themselves as his body started to transform. His body shifted, growing longer and taller. His fingers shrunk down into paws, his face stretching into a muzzle. Eyes turning blood red with blue irises. Coming out of his spine, was a long silvery tail. If there was one thing he hated, it was transforming into this form but he had no choice.

Lifting his head, Inuyasha growled as he ran toward the wall of the gorge. There was no way that he was just going to sit around and do nothing. Even while his body was still completing his transformation, he had the desire, the drive to protect Kagome. Howling in rage, he dug his sharply grown claws into the rock and climbed out.

His clothes faded, being replaced by pure white fur. Once he had hit the surface, his transformation was complete. It was always so quick but, what did you expect from a demon?

Growling, Inuyasha rushed through the trees… he could smell his scent, he could smell the stench of human blood on his fur and paws. He remembered the scent all too well. Narrowing his eyes, the scent of fear soon entered his nostrils. It was Kagome…

_'Hold on Kagome, just hold on a little longer. I'm coming to save you…'_ thought Inuyasha, but… for some reason he smelled another scent. Not just the scent of the demon or Kagome but another scent. Another _human_ scent. Growling, Inuyasha let out a massive roar, his anger boiling, he knew that it was risky to reveal himself to other humans but it was to protect Kagome. He had no choice.

As he ran, a white image started to come into view. That was when Inuyasha knew that this was the demon that he had noticed. Growling, he charged and tackled the beast. He could faintly hear Kagome's scream, she had screamed out his name. She knew… she knew that this form of his was him. It was amazing, that was for sure. Shaking his head, Inuyasha stood before Kagome and the human male that was with her, his eyes narrowed into slits. The other demon shakily rose to his paws and stared up at Inuyasha with wide eyes.

The beast growled before it started to shrink. Inuyasha did the same. He knew as well as anyone that demons could not speak very well in their beast form. Even though he was a better talker than anyone at the moment.

Staring at the now human form of the demon, it was almost like looking in a mirror. Only, this man, had a crescent moon on his forehead, magenta stripes on his cheeks. Then, there were his feminine features. The man wore a white kimono though it was a little fancier than his own robes. The man also had a white fuzzy boa on his shoulder. Demons weren't allowed to wear extremely fancy robes, since it would upset the king, and upsetting him was the last thing that anyone wanted…

"What do you want Sesshoumaru?!" shouted Inuyasha, knowing fully well that even though Sesshoumaru couldn't speak back in human tongue, he could still understand him.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his gold eyes, showing that he was no happy with Inuyasha at the moment. **"You know very well what I want Inuyasha. We're gathering the humans for our king and I came looking for you when you did not return. And I must say, I am very disappointed in you little brother."**

Inuyasha just narrowed his own eyes at his older brother. This was something he had half expected to happen. "Well as you can see Sesshoumaru, I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me. Just tell the king that I'm alive and well and that I shall not return."

**"You're going to stay with these humans?! You're going to betray your own kind?!"** shouted Sesshoumaru, his eyes flashed red for a moment. Causing Inuyasha to get into a defensive position. He just growled at his little brother, flexing his claws through the long sleeves of his robes. He growled out **"I see how it is… you know what's to come don't you?"** His responds was the narrowing of his brother's eyes into slits. **"Traitors die!"** shouted Sesshoumaru before he charged at Inuyasha.

With that, the two demons started to fight. Inuyasha slashed at Sesshoumaru and kicked him in the stomach. Sesshoumaru tried to grab Inuyasha's throat, the only sure way to kill a demon was to break his neck besides sacred energy and ripping them to shreds. They couldn't fight in their true forms, knowing fully well it would attract more humans to them.

Sesshoumaru growled when he was kicked back by Inuyasha and looked ready to attack again. Until something had stopped him. An arrow whizzed by his head, hitting the tree not far from him. Both demons turned to stare at Kagome, her arms shaking and her eyes serious. It seemed that she was trying to protect Inuyasha… "Kagome don't get involved!" shouted Inuyasha.

"You're still hurt Inuyasha! You can't fight like this!" shouted Kagome.

Sesshoumaru growled and punched his little brother in the face; he growled out one last thing… **"For betraying us… you'll be hunted down and killed on the spot." **With that, Sesshoumaru shifted in a puff of smoke before he flew off. Inuyasha groaned and rubbed his cheek that was going to leave a mark.

Kagome rushed to Inuyasha and started to fuss over him. "Hold still Inuyasha." The young demon though kept shaking his head, telling her that he was fine. That he didn't need her to be so worried. But, it was the next words that had caused both of them to freeze.

"Kagome… why are you helping a demon?!" angrily said Miroku.

That, of course made both the accused to curse within their thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

**hey everyone, next chapter might take a little bit since I do have to update some of my other stories XP also, next chapter will have a little more explaining... that is all I'll say. Oh wait, one last thing... for those who are guests and who leave questions in comments, I cannot answer back. I can only answer back to those who are members of this site, I'm sorry.  
**

* * *

After the battle with what Kagome assumed to be Inuyasha's brother, the all went back to the gorge with Miroku to start explaining what had happened, and why Kagome had been looking after a demon. Her friend was not happy that she had been tending to Inuyasha but it couldn't have been helped. What was the point in hurting a demon that was badly hurt, there wouldn't have been any kind of honour to that and… well, she had started to get along with Inuyasha.

"Kagome, what were you thinking?! Don't you know what would happen if anyone else finds out about him?! And your connection to him?!" shouted Miroku.

"Yes, but he was hurt Miroku. I couldn't… I just couldn't do it." Kagome said with a frown, there was just no way that she could tell her friend that she had started to develop strange feelings for the silver haired man. Though, she figured it was because even she didn't understand what these feelings that were swirling in her heart was. Taking a deep breath, the young woman looked up at Miroku and saw that he was still angry with her.

"Don't you get it Kagome, if anyone finds out; you'll be cast out of the village as a traitor! Or worse, they'll kill you! It doesn't matter if you're the leaders daughter, they will kill you and this demon. Don't you remember what happened to your father?!"

"I remember. But, Inuyasha is a good guy if you got to know him. For crying out loud Miroku he saved our lives!"

"He could have sent that beast after us!"

"Inuyasha would never do that!"

"Can I have a say in this?"

Both teens turned and stared at Inuyasha who was sitting down, his left eye twitching from them speaking about him as if he wasn't there. The young silver haired man pushed himself up to his feet, leaning on his good leg before limping toward the two teens. Miroku though, had thought that the demon was going to hurt Kagome and stood in front of her, tightly holding his staff in both hands. "Stay back!" he said with a glare in his sapphire eyes.

Inuyasha though, just raised his brow at the monk before shaking his head as if disappointed in something. "This the way to thank me for saving your ass? I could have easily just taken Kagome to safety and let Sesshoumaru eat you or something."

"You sure seemed to have known that demon pretty well!"

"He's my brother moron!"

"Oh I'm sorry, your brother was sure friendly, I should go say sorry."

"Shut the fuck up! I just saved your ass and be thankful that I let you live but Kagome is attached to you."

Miroku just glared, as if he was ready to use his wind tunnel on the dog eared man. But he didn't, he just stood there, it seemed that yelling was the only thing that he could do since Kagome was standing next to Inuyasha now. Wait what?! It seemed that Kagome had ran toward Inuyasha when the two boys had started to fight. Why didn't she ever listen to common sense!? Shaking his head, Miroku glared at Kagome as he said "get away from him Kagome, he's dangerous."

"No he isn't!" said Kagome, her eyes narrowed into brown slits. Did she ever listen to anyone anymore? Did this demon use a spell on her or what?! Either way, he had to free Kagome from whatever this beast did to her but how? "Just be happy Inuyasha saved us Miroku. Inuyasha is a nice guy if you gave him a chance like I did."

Miroku just glared, his eyes burned with a raw emotions that she couldn't figure out but, she had a feeling that it was pure hatred. He said "I won't trust a demon. Not after one cursed my family!" When he said that, Inuyasha's eyes widened for a moment before looking down at the monk's covered palm.

"You're the cursed monk my king… I see." Inuyasha whispered.

"What do you mean your king?!" shouted Miroku.

"Before my king liked staying in the castle, he had mentioned years ago that he cursed a monk's family. I had thought that by now that family would have died long ago."

"Why?! Because you thought my family weren't powerful enough?!"

"No, because I heard that everyone in your family are perverts and not everyone like perverts." Inuyasha said blandly. This of course, had caused Kagome to start giggling. In a way, Inuyasha had nailed Miroku's family down pretty good. As for Miroku, he just stared at the silver haired man agape, as if he just couldn't believe what he had just been told. Kagome just stared at Miroku for a moment, wondering what the black haired teen would even say after that. Though she also wondered what they were going to do now. If anyone else knew about Inuyasha it could be dangerous and that was something that they didn't need right now.

There was no telling what they would do to Inuyasha, unless they didn't kill him and just used him to be used for training but either one was just as bad…

Miroku coughed into his hand as he said "I prefer the term, a man of deep love for women."

"Also known as a pervert." Inuyasha said blandly before he yawned softly. Kagome figured that transforming had used a great deal of his power. Though, she couldn't be a hundred percent sure since she still needed to learn more about demons and how to be a true priestess.

The young woman walked over to Inuyasha and checked his leg, wondering if it had gotten worse from his transformation. Dear god she hoped that wasn't the case. "Does this still hurt?" asked Kagome with concern, her only responds was a grunt. Though, she had missed that his cheeks had a light shade of pink shading them. Sadly, it was only Kagome that was oblivious to that, Miroku on the other hand, was not. He saw the look that Inuyasha gave toward Kagome. He saw the way his face had changed from tough and rugged to soft and gentle. As if he became a different person.

Could demons really care for humans?

Shaking his head, the young man calmly asked "tell me Inuyasha… who taught you to speak? For, if I remember correctly demons do not know our tongue." Inuyasha turned his gaze away from Kagome before looking up at Miroku. His expression returning to the tough appearance that he had seen moments before he stared at Kagome.

The silver haired demon took a deep breath as he said "I was taught by a human we held captive years ago. I don't remember his name. But he was different for a human… he didn't try to kill us even while he was held captive. Though sadly it didn't last as long as he had hoped." The way he said it, it was easy to see that Inuyasha had sounded like this man had been a good friend to him.

"What happened after that?" asked Miroku.

"I rather not say."

"Tell me!"

"NO!"

Both men were screaming at each other. Miroku wanting information about how this man had died or even on who he was. But, Inuyasha of course, did not want to give out that kind of information. Kagome just sighed and watched as the two screamed at each other like they were nothing but children. Why would Inuyasha care so much about keeping this kind of information a secret?

Frowning a bit, Kagome was about to push herself up until she saw something on the ground. It was… a locket? Tilting her head to the side, the young woman picked up the small gold locket and held it in the palm of her hand. What was this? Why did this look so familiar to her? Her soft brown eyes looked at it, trying to think of where she could have seen that locket before in her life. All she could vision though within her mind's eye was a tall man with slightly pale skin, short black hair and warm brown eyes. His clothes were white robes with blue hakamas. She remembered him… it was her father. Though, why did she picture her father, while trying to think of the locket?

"Look, just answer my questions!" shouted Miroku.

"I don't have to answer shit! Just leave me alone about this alright? I'll answer them when I damn well feel like it!" shouted Inuyasha.

Kagome just sighed. They sure did fight like they were children. Why bother fighting when they could all just get along? Or the fact that Inuyasha still has some trouble trying to trust humans with the death of so many demons. Shaking her head, the young woman looked up at Miroku as she said "just stop fighting Miroku! Leave him alone! And as for you Inuyasha, just relax okay?! You're still hurt and need to recover more."

Inuyasha looked like he wanted to argue some more but, he listened to her. He gave one final look to Miroku as if saying how lucky Miroku was to have Kagome here right now. Kagome smiled gently before she grabbed Miroku's hand saying "I'm going to take Miroku home. You though, should rest a little more and I'll come by tomorrow with some food for you." She gave the golden eyed man one last smile before she started to leave with the black haired monk who was pouting the whole way home. It sure had been a strange day that was for sure.

As she walked home with Miroku, Kagome tried to think on the locket that she had found. Was this what Inuyasha had been hiding in his robes? It seemed right, since whatever he was hiding had been gold like his eyes. Frowning a bit, the young woman looked down at it, her thumb gently brushing against the smooth surface. It was hold, having a few scratches, possibly from Inuyasha's claws but there was no real way of knowing. She'll return it to him tomorrow.

"Kagome… why do you stay with a demon? Why do you… you help him?" asked Miroku with confusion in his voice.

"Because, I didn't… I couldn't… no! I wouldn't do it. I wouldn't kill Inuyasha. I stared at him; even as I was ready to kill him I saw his fear. He was as afraid as I was Miroku. I let him go and, he had a chance to kill me but he didn't."

"Kagome… are you starting to have feelings for him?"

"What no!"

"You sure, it sure sounds like you're having feelings for him. What if it's nothing Kagome? What if he feels nothing for you? What would you do huh?"

Kagome turned her gaze away from the locket and stared at Miroku with wide eyes. What was he trying to get at? That she had somehow fallen in love with Inuyasha without knowing it and… how she would be if he didn't feel the same for her? No, it was impossible for a human and a demon to be together. She knew that, and so did everyone else. Yes, demons have killed humans for a long time but so have humans been killing and taking away humans. But, it… it just wasn't possible for a human and a demon to be together.

Turning away, the young woman calmly said "Miroku… I don't have feelings like that for Inuyasha." Even though she had said that, her words were filled with a hidden sadness. Even Kagome didn't know why that was, maybe there was some kind of emotion that was deep in her heart that made her see Inuyasha as more than a demon or a beast. Maybe she saw something more to him than meets the eye. But she didn't really, truly understand it as of yet.

After that, Kagome and Miroku didn't say anything… the young woman went home and saw that her mother was in her study. Sighing, she walked past her mother and went to her room to lie down. She was just so worn out from what had happened today. Maybe it was the stress that had done that to her. Yawning, Kagome lied down on her bed and stared at the locket that was in her hand one more. Though, she had noticed something…

Kagome could faintly feel something on the back that didn't feel like a scratch. Turning it over, she saw an engraving of a name… _her_ name on the back written in an old language that her father used to speak. No… this… this couldn't be could it? Sitting up in bed, Kagome looked at the side and saw the little button on the side of the locket, thinking if she really wanted to open this… if she wanted to learn the truth. Taking a deep breath, the young woman pressed it… and the locket opened revealing what looked like a small painting of Kagome with a tall man…

Only one thing passed her lips.

"This is dad's locket… but… how did Inuyasha get it?"


End file.
